


Pokémon - La giornata di una fan (v0)

by KuroChan



Series: Pokémon [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Erotic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Guro, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Sex, Strangulation, Suffering
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroChan/pseuds/KuroChan
Summary: La vita di una fan nel mondo dei Pokémon è dura ma può anche essere divertente se si ha fra le mani un Ditto, anche se qualcosa può sempre finire male.
Series: Pokémon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532339





	Pokémon - La giornata di una fan (v0)

«Ecco a voi lo sfidante del Campione,» mormoro facendo da eco al commentatore. Mi avvicino allo schermo del televisore, stringo i pugni sulle gambe, premo le ginocchia sul pavimento e alzo la voce «Michieal!», la folla sugli spalti è in delirio «l'allenatore dei Pokémon Drago!», si accendono fuochi e si sollevano le bandiere con lo stemma del drago, viene inquadrato in primo piano l'allenatore mentre si dirige al centro dell'arena per il tradizionale saluto fra rivali.  
Raccolgo il telecomando e fermo la registrazione, riavvio l'ultimo minuto rimettendo il futuro campione in primo piano. Sul volto ha il suo solito sorriso beffardo. Avvicino il viso allo schermo e socchiudo gli occhi, riesco ancora a immaginare il profumo che emanava quando ci eravamo incontrati per la prima volta, all'ingresso delle cave, mi aveva salvata la vita da un pokémon selvaggio. Riapro gli occhi e mi ritrovo a quattro zampe col naso schiacciato sullo schermo, mi pulisco la bavetta che mi cola dalla bocca con la manica e mi sollevo da terra. Prendo una Pokéball dal bordo del letto e la lancio ai piedi della televisione.  
Un lampo e sul pavimento compare un Ditto.  
«Ditto usa Trasformazione su Micheal.», la gelatina violacea emette un verso. La massa trema e si ingrossa sollevandosi formando una colonna. La cima si curva e si sgonfia andando a formare la bozza di una testa. Il centro si stringe a clessidra mentre la base si spacca andando a formare le gambe. Il Ditto inizia a irrigidirsi e a prendere colore; le scritte e i marchi degli sponsor iniziano a emergere sul completo sportivo, decorate dalle fiamme soffiate dallo Charizard disegnato sullo sfondo. «Non ti voltare e non dire una parola.», ordino e il Ditto annuisce. Mi metto dietro le sue spalle e lo prendo per i fianchi; massaggio con i polpastrelli il tessuto della tuta, è così realistico che mi viene da sorridere, mi metto in punta di piedi avvicinando il naso al suo collo ma non sento alcun odore. «Indietreggia, con calma.», retrocediamo fino al bordo del letto. Mi siedo e me lo tiro verso il basso. Il Ditto fa per sedersi su di me ma indietreggio velocemente col fondoschiena sul materasso, divarico le gambe e lo faccio sedere fra di esse. Il materasso si curva sotto il suo peso, scivolo contro la sua schiena e mi metto ad abbracciarlo, stringo con forza attorno alla vita e poggio il mento sopra la sua spalla. «Prendi il telecomando.», il Ditto si piega in avanti e prende il telecomando dal pavimen. «Sai già cosa devi fare.», lo bacio sul collo mentre salta fra i vari tagli della registrazione. In loop l'allenatore ansima, avvolto in una nube di fumo, dopo essersi salvato per il rotto della cuffia da un'esplosione. Passo una mano fra i suoi capelli mentre con l'altra gli abbasso la cerniera, gli apro la giacca e gli passo la mano sotto la maglia della tuta. Gli accarezzo la musolatura. Il volume della televisione si alza mentre il Ditto prende dei profondi respiri. Gli slaccio con le unghie il nodo sulla cinta e 

*Toc Toc*

Bussano alla porta. Mi butto su un lato del letto, rotolo a terra in un tonfo, recupero la Poléball dal pavimento e richiamo il Pokémon, la massa umanoide si distorce ritornando alle dimensioni di un Ditto mentre scompare nel lampo di luce.  
Il tempo di prendere il telecomando e nella stanza che entra il mio fratellino. «Mamma ti vuole, la cena è pronta.»  
Spengo il lettore DVD e mi alzo con il fiatone. «Arrivo, arrivo.»  
«Cosa stavi facendo?», domanda.  
«Niente che ti riguardi.», mi sistemo i vestiti e gli passo oltre «Dille che sono andata in bagno e che vi raggiungo subito.»

***

«Sei sicura di non voler l'aiuto della vicina per Joshua?», chiede mia madre.  
Infilzo con la forchetta le carni del Magikarp e le strappo dalle lische «Te stai buono, no?» guardo con la coda dell'occhio il mio fratellino che annuisce come un'isterico «Posso occuparmene per una settimana.» assaporo il boccone di pesce, la polpa mi si scioglie in bocca.  
«Non è semplice occuparsi di altre persone, ti ricordo che non potrai lasciarlo da solo in casa nemmeno per un momento.»  
«Dai Ma, non sono una bambina, posso occuparmene io.», finito di mangiare picchio con i denti della forchetta lee ossa del pesce, le spacco una a una per poi metterle sul bordo del piatto.  
Mi guarda, dubbiosa «Per quanto riguarda il cibo inve-»  
Mi alzo dalla tavola e metto il piatto sul lavandino. «Sono in grado di cucinare, non ti devi preccupare nemmeno per questo.»  
«Orari regolari.»  
«Va bene.», le do le spalle e me ne ritorno in camera.  
Mi chiudo la porta alle spalle e sospiro. «Almeno potrebbe darmi la chiave della mia stanza, non c'è un minimo di privacy in questa casa.» Mi avvicino al lettore e vedo la spia della registrazione lampeggiare di rosso. Prendo il telecomando da terra e riavvio il DVD; più di metà del video è nero, senza immagini ne suoni, il moccioso deve averci giocato. «Brutto, piccolo...», stringo il telecomando in pugno, mi mordo il labbro per evitare di gridargli contro «cazzo, questa settimana gli faccio passare l'inferno.» e getto il telecomando a terra facendo volare le pile per la stanza. Prendo il DVD e mi rimetto al computer.

***

«Fai buon viaggio!» scuote il braccio in aria mentre saluta nostra madre che si allontana in auto.  
Tengo la porta di casa aperta «Su, entra.», il mio fratellino mi ignora continuando a salutare. «Joshua!» Si volta con lo sguardo triste e rientra mugulante in casa, camminando come se stesse compiendo uno sforzo enorme.  
Mi soffermo per un po su di lui. «Senti, te ne rimani in camera a giocare per conto tuo oggi, va bene? Ti chiamo quando è pronta la cena, se hai bisogno bussa e io arrivo. Ma se puoi evita.»  
«Posso invitare un amico?»  
«Magari un altro giorno...», gli do le spalle.  
«Ti prego, faremo i bravi, te lo prometto!» mi saltella attorno continuando a ripetere «ti prego, ti prego, ti prego, ti prego».  
Sospiro. «Facciamo domani.», gli metto una mano sulla testa e la premo immaginando di infossarlo nel pavimento. «Ti va bene?»  
«Grazie!»

***

Una volta seduto sul bordo del letto gli sistemo un sacco di lino sulla testa, tiro le corde stringendo il nodo al collo. «Bene,» ridacchio «dove eravamo rimasti?» prendo la zip e gli abbasso in un sol colpo la cerniera della tuta. Gli sollevo la maglia, mi abbasso e lo bacio sul petto. Lecco i muscoli più pronunciati e passo la lingua all'interno del suo ombellico. Gli divarico le gambe e mi chino fra di esse e con i denti gli slaccio il nodo a fiocco dei pantaloni. Alle spalle la registrazione riprende il loop in televisione, la bocca mi si riempie di saliva.  
«Puoi essere aggressivo quanto ti pare.», sorrido appena al sacco che mi guarda dall'alto, annuisce e mi posa una mano sopra la testa.  
Prendo i pantaloni dall'orlo e passo le mani lungo i fianchi fin dietro al fondoschiena, con un sol colpo glieli abbasso fino alle ginocchia ritrovandomi davanti al boxer. Il suo membro pulsa e si irridisce, spinge con foga contro il tessuto. Socchiudo gli occhi e poso le labbra sul dosso. Ne do una lunga leccata fino all'orlo dell'indumento, con i denti ne prendo la parte elasticizzata e l'abbasso liberando l'organo maschile. Inghiotto la saliva e ne lecco la punta, apro la bocca e me lo immergo in profondità. La bava mi cola agli angoli della bocca, succhio e inghiottisco a fatica. Il membro si ingrossa, riempiendomi tutta la bocca. Lentamente muovo la bocca lungo tutto l'organo. Seguo il ritmo dei respiri affannosi dell'allenatore che provengono dalla televisione. Lo vedo di fronte a me, in tutta la sua sfacciataggine. Mi preme la testa e il suo membro penetra in profondità nella gola. Squittisco. Chiudo gli occhi e riprendo a muovermi e a succhiare, con una mano gli accarezzo il petto mentre con l'altra lo stringo per il polpaccio della gamba. Una spinga improvvisa con il fondoschiena e mi batte il membro contro la gola. Mi scappa un urlo soffocato, prendo dei brevi respiri col naso per trattenere l'impulso di vomitare. Sollevo appena il capo che mi spinge nuovamente contro il membro, batto con una mano sopra la sua gamba ma prosegue. Con la coda dell'occhio intravedo la porta della camera da letto aperta con il mio fratellino sulla soglia che dalla fessura mi guarda spaventato.  
Un brivido lungo la schiena, mi si gela il sangue. Faccio per sollevarmi ma il Ditto mi posa una mano sulla spalla bloccandomi in ginocchio, lo spingo via colpendolo con la mano sul petto ma con un colpo me l'allontana, mi prende la testa con entrambe le mani e mi forza a continuare il movimento. Il membro batte ripetutamente nella gola, una sostanza mista a saliva e liquido pre seminale mi cola lungo il mento, ricoperta da bollicine d'aria. Una manciata di colpi e all'improvviso mi spinge tutto il membro in bocca, ostruendomi l'intera gola. Il Ditto si lascia a un verso stridulo e la mia gola si innonda di sperma. Al primo carico grugnisco e lo rigurgito, bloccato dal membro ritorna in profondità nella gola con i carichi successivi. Spruzzi di sperma mi escono dagli angoli della bocca, preceduti da versi gutturali. Prendo respiro e lo sperma entra nei polmoni e si infila nel naso, un senso di affogamento è seguito da un forte bruciore. Lo picchio sulla gamba tentando di spingerlo via. Il petto mi si contrae a inghiottire e rigettare lo sperma. Mi sfuggono dei versi strozzati e la vista mi si offusca per le lacrime.   
Il Ditto molla la presa, il membro si sfila dalla bocca e crollo a terra. Una convulsione e tossisco una chiazza di sperma, inizio nuovamente a respirare. Prendo delle boccate d'ossigeno «Cazzo,» mi tengo una mano al petto e tossisco «mi stavi facendo fuori,» mi alzo barcollante da terra «IDIOTA!» do un pugno alla testa del Ditto. «Stup-» mi torna in mente lo sguardo del mio fretallino, mi volto verso la porta e non lo vedo più. Prendo la Pokéball e ritiro il Ditto al suo interno per poi correre fuori dalla mia camera da letto.  
«Joshua!», esco di casa e mi guardo attorno. Le bici si trovano ancora appoggiate sotto la finestra e tutt'intorno, nella staccionata che ci divide dalla foresta, non c'è anima viva. Rientro in casa e controllo in cucina, in bagno e infine nelle varie stanze. Intravedo il braccio del mio fratellino sotto al suo letto.  
«Joshua.», prendo un profondo respiro.  
Singhiozza sotto il letto per poi ritirarsi in profondità.  
Mi sdraio sul pavimento. «Mi vedi?», agito un braccio «Sono io, non ti devi preoccupare, posso spiegare tutto...»  
Il volto ricoperto di lacrime di Joshua si illumina della luce dello schermo del telefono. «M-Mamma, mamma», chiama con voce stridula.  
«Fermo!», mi trascino sotto il letto, allungo la mano e gli strappo il telefono dalle mani. Lo spengo e Joshua mi morde con forza la mano. «Stron-» batto la testa sulla rete. Indietreggio ed esco da sotto il letto, prendo il materasso con entrambe le mani e lo tiro via.  
«Ti vuoi calmare un attimo?», lo guardo rannicchiato sotto le doghe, mi chino e gli strappo il telefono dalle mani. «Ti pare il caso di spaventarti per una cosa del genere...» Sospiro.  
«C-Chi era?»  
Arrossisco. «N-Nessuno, di cosa stai parlando?»  
«Lo dirò subito a mamma!» sgattaiola verso l'uscita. Lo prendo per la spalla e lo butto a terra alle mie spalle e vado a chiudere velocemente la porta.  
«Senti.», mi volto tenendomi poggiata con la schiena sulla porta «Non può rimanere un nostro segreto? Ti costa tanto far finta che non sia successo nulla?»  
«AHHHHH!», inizia a urlare.  
«Stai un attimo zitto!»  
«MIA SORELLA E' UNA MANIACA!»  
«Vuoi startene zitto!?», gli lancio una pokéball in testa e questa, macchiata di uno schizzo di sangue, rimbalza alle sue spalle facendo comparire il ditto con ancora le sembianze dell'allenatore. «Sei una piaga, dal primo momento in cui sei venuto al mondo mi hai rovinato la vita. Io sarei dovuta andare la fuori» indico la finestra «a vivere la mia avventura mentre per colpa tua sono costretta a starmene a casa a farti da baia e la cosa che più mi irrita, che mi fa venire voglia spappolarti quella piccola testa del cazzo con le mie mani è che fra pochi anni potrai avere ciò che mi hai rubato!» prendo un profondo respiro «Se non vuoi nemmeno startene per un momento zitto, se non mi vuoi nemmeno lasciarmi un briciolo di gioia... io ti ammazzo.» accenno a un sorriso «Anzi, ti farò di peggio.»  
Joshua mi guarda spaventato con le lacrime agli occhi.  
«Ditto, tienilo fermo.» il mio fratellino viene bloccato all'istante «Mettiti in ginocchio, alla sua altezza e stringolo contro di te tenendogli un braccio sulla gola, se parla, grida o lo si sente piangere... stringi.»  
«Sorel-», gli scappa un verso strozzato. Gratta con entrambe le mani sul braccio del Ditto senza smuoverlo.  
Mi chino verso di lui e inizio a strappargli la maglia e la canottiera, gli sfilo via le scarpe, i pantaloni e il resto degli indumenti. «Non c'è l'hai piccolo per la tua età?», fa per fiatare ma la presa sul collo si fa più stretta. Scalcia sul pavimento mentre il viso gli si fa rosso sangue. «Forse non capisci senza un buon paragone.» Abbasso i pantaloni del Ditto e gli accarezzo il membro fino a farlo diventare abbastanza duro da premere sulla schiena di Joshua. «Penetralo e scopatelo.»  
Il Ditto curva la schiena all'indietro, solleva il mio fratellino con il petto e poi lo lascia scivolare sul membro che penetra nel suo fondoschiena per la forza del suo peso. Lo tiene fermo abbracciandolo con un braccio sullo stomaco e inizia a spingere ripetutamente al suo interno.  
Osservo il mio fratellino con la testa piegata verso il basso con il moccio che perde dal naso fischiare fra i brevi respiri, mentre inarca il petto sudaticcio a ogni spinta che riceve. Tiene le gambe divaricate con i piedi che scivolano sul pavimento ai lati del Ditto, incapace di sollevarsi, mentre il membro rimbalza e si gonfia lentamente fino a formare un'erezione. «Ti stai divertendo a venire stuprato? Voi maschi fate proprio schifo, si vede che siete fatti per morire.» rido e inizio a spogliarmi gettando i vestiti sopra a quelli del mio fratellino «Non te l'ho mai chiesto, ma ti sei fatto una fidanzatina?» mi inginocchio davanti a lui e mi passo due dita fra le gambe «Cosa ne penserà nel sapere che sei stato violentato da un uomo mentre ti strandolava a morte? Non è molto virile,» espiro «immagina i tuoi amici che ti ridono alle spalle, che ti daranno del frocio.» mi massaggio un seno e penetro in profondità con le dita. Il mio fratellino è con il membro alzato e con il precum che gocciola dall'asta mentre quello del ditto si intravede in un breve gonfiore sullo stomaco. «Facciamo un gioco, il Ditto ti spezzerà il collo dell'osso non appena uno dei due di voi viene. Se verrà il Ditto sarai solo un povero ragazzino che è stato violentato a morte, se verrai te tutti sapranno che te la sarai goduta, anche nostra madre... ti immagini la sua faccia quando ti troverà disteso sul tuo stesso sperma?» toglie una presa dal braccio attorno al collo e gesticola con il pugno davanti a se, come se volesse tirarmi un pugno. «Che spre-» il membro pulsa e si schizza in faccia e sul petto una striscia di sperma. Il Ditto piega di lato la testa del mio fratellino producendo un *crack* il petto ha un convulsione, le braccia si stringono in uno scatto seguito da brevi tremori anche sulle gambe. Gli schizzi di sperma continuano macchiando il pavimento, il materasso e colpendomi al petto.  
«Quindi alla fine hai fatto il frocio, eh.» ansimo mentre estraggo le dita ricoperte d'umore.  
«Mi sento bollire... quanto mi è piaciuto vederti morire.», lo bacio sulla testa e getto il corpo sul pavimento a pancia in giù, sfilandolo dal membro del Ditto. Dal fondoschiena fuoriesce un fiume di sperma. «Siete venuti insieme? Bah.» con un piede lo giro e lo guardo in faccia, ha un'espressione stupida con un occhio aperto e l'alto con la palpebra a metà. Prendo lo specchio della camera e lo appoggio a terra, in modo da riflettere il cadavere del mio fratellino e mi metto accanto a lui. «Ditto, voglio che mi scopi come hai fatto con lui. Ovviamente senza spezzarmi il collo, sia chiaro.» Il Ditto si mette alle mie spalle, mi sollevo appena per far entrare il suo membro nella mia fessura e mi stringe lievemente il collo mentre inizia a spingere al mio interno. Sento il petto dell'allenatore che sfrega sulla mia schiena, ancora ricoperto del sudore del mio fratellino. Guardo il mio riflesso nello specchio. E' elettizzante vedermi scopata da quel bellissimo corpo dell'allenatore, con i suoi muscoli e il braccio duro che ha fatto fuori il mio fratellino con il cadavere, nudo e ricoperto di sperma davanti ai miei piedi, mentre con la forza di ogni colpo mi fa rimbalzare i seni. Lo seppellirò da qualche parte nella foresta, me lo immaginerò sepolto nudo nella terra, quel piccolo bastar-. Dei brividi mi percorrono lungo il corpo, stringo le gambe ed emano un gemito. La presa attorno al collo si stringe gelandomi dallo spavento. «Bast-» la presa si fa più forte «T-» batto le mani sul suo braccio mentre la testa mi si piega verso il basso. Scalcio ma sono impalata sul suo membro e la presa sembra di marmo. Lo graffio con le unghie, batto i talloni sul pavimento e appena ho il tempo di un fiato lancio un acuto disperato. L'aria viene a mancare e il petto mi si comprime. Sollevo il braccio e lo picchio sulla testa, prendo il sacco e glielo tolgo mentre le braccia cadono a terra, dopo essersi fatte pesanti. Sullo specchio intravedo il suo volto, una riga nera a formare la bocca e due punti neri, come bottoni, a formare gli occhi su quel volto liscio e privo di espressione. Un abominio. Un altro brivido mi percorre lungo il corpo seguito da una sensazione gelida di angoscia, la mente si annebbia e tutto scompare.

**Author's Note:**

> Non mi ritengo molto soddisfatto di questo racconto, non tanto per l'idea ma per il tempo che ci ho impiegato a concluderlo e per come alla fine è stato messo giù. Ci saranno molte riletture e probabilmente altrettante modifiche, spero in nessuna riscrittura.
> 
> Credo di non essere affatto portato per racconti così lunghi.


End file.
